The Black Prince
by ArFI
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang High-Class Devils yang berasal dari Pillars Agares, satu – satunya iblis yang menguasai sihir 'Verizon Destruction', namun yang mengejutkan ia belum mempunyai satu orangpun budak, dengan niat untuk mencari budak, ia pindah menuju jepang sekaligus untuk mengunjungi teman masa kecilnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**The Black Prince © ArFI**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance.**

**Pairing : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Etc.**

* * *

Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang High-Class Devils yang berasal dari Pillars Agares, satu – satunya iblis yang menguasai sihir 'Verizon Destruction', namun yang mengejutkan ia belum mempunyai satu orangpun budak, dengan niat untuk mencari budak, ia pindah menuju jepang sekaligus untuk mengunjungi teman masa kecilnya.

* * *

**[Don't Like Don't Read]**

Chapter I : New Life

"Engh..." rintihku berusaha bangun dari kegiatan '_hibernasi_' singkatku.

Perlahan kukucek kedua mataku, berusaha menghilangan 'kabut' yang menghalangi kedua pandanganku.

Dan tak lama kemudian,

Jreng – jreng,

Hilanglah 'kabut' yang menghalangi pandangan kedua mataku. Sejenak kududuk di pinggir kasurku, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali tenaga – tenaga yang kuhabiskan saat 'lembur' tadi malam.

**Flashback ON**

Setelah selesai mengurusi barang – barang kepindahanku ke kota ini, aku kini sedang berjalan – jalan di taman kota. Cukup indah menurutku, sebuah taman yang tak terlalu besar, namum penuh akan bunga – bunga beraneka ragam yang mengelingi sebuah air mancur yang cukup besar, dan juga beberapa pohon sakura yang nampak megisi sela – sela sisi pinggir taman ini.

Sejenak kududuk disatu – satunya kursi taman yang tersisa, letaknya tepat dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar, dari sini, bisa kulihat dengan jelas beberapa pasang muda – mudi yang tampak mengisi beberapa kursi taman yang tersisa sembari memadu kasih dibawah siraman cahaya lampu – lampu taman yang indah.

Sejenak aku menghela nafas sebentar, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan 'iri' pada para pengunjung taman yang nampak bisa menikmati hidup mereka yang singkat ini, mereka terlihat seperti tanpa beban sedikitpun, mereka yang bisa tertawa bersama orang – orang yang mereka sayangi, mereka yang dapat merasakan apa itu kehangatan.

Sudahlah Naruto, bukankah semua hal ini terlalu sering kau pikirkan, bukankah kau tahu penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, jadi tak akan berarti apabila kau mulai menyesal akan kehidupanmu saat ini, buanglah semua pemikiranmu saat ini dan mulai jalanilah hidupmu saat ini.

Oh maaf aku belum mengenalkan siapa diriku sampai saat ini, perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto, seorang pelajar pindahan dari salah satu negara skandinavia, Denmark. Kini aku menduduki kelas tingkat tiga, dan mulai besok aku akan belajar disalah satu sekolah paling elit di kota ini, Kuoh Academy. Oh dan yang terakhir dan yang paling penting, aku adalah seorang Iblis.

Mari sedikit kuberitahu tentang sekolah yang mulai besok akan aku tempati untuk belajar, Kuoh Academy adalah sebuah sekolah yang sebelumnya adalah sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan, sekolah yang menurut kabar adalah sekolah yang kebanyakan siswinya adalah para bangsawan yang berasal dari luar negeri termasuk aku namun tanpa gelar bangsawan. Baru – baru ini sekolah itu mulai membuka kesempatan bagi para murid laki – laki untuk bersekolah disana dengan alasan yang '_mainstream_', kekurangan murid. Namun itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya, alasan yang sebenarnya berasal dari putri pemilik sekolah itu sendiri yang juga seorang Iblis. Rias Gremory namanya, karena salah seorang budaknya yang berposisi sebagai _Knight _adalah seorang laki – laki, maka mau tak mau mereka harus mengubah status sekolah dari sekolah khusus perempuan menjadi sekolah umum, tak lucukan kalau sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan namun ada seorang laki – laki yang bersekolah disana.

Namun itu hanya salah satu alasan dari sekian banyak alasan. Sekarang pasti kalian penasaran kenapa aku tahu hal seperti tentang sekolah yang bahkan aku belum pernah mengunjunginya sama sekali? Hey hey, apakah kalian sudah lupa kalau aku ini juga seorang Iblis yang juga adalah salah satu budak dari Rias, lebih tepatnya _Queen_ dan calon _King_, oke mari lupakan dua hal tak benar itu, aku hanyalah seorang Iblis darah murni dari _Pillars_ _Agares_ yang kebetulan juga adalah sahabat kecil Rias, sebagai seorang _High-Class Devils_ kehidupanku benar – benar sangat menyedihkan, kenapa? Tentu saja karena sampai saat ini aku belum mempunyai seorang budak satupun.

Silahkan kalian tertawa selagi masih kuberi kesempatan tertawa, karena kedepannya aku tak akan ragu dengan orang yang menertawaiku.

Sudah?

Boleh aku melanjutkan?

Namun itu hanyalah pendapat para petinggi _Underworld_, sebenarnya aku 'hanya' malas mencari anggota untuk menjadi budakku. Jadi silahkan kalian tertawa lagi selagi masih kuberi kesempatan terakhir kalian bisa menertawakanku, tapi kurasa kalian tak akan tertawa.

Baik akan aku lanjutkan kilas balik singkat ini, sebagai seorang _High-Class Devils_ yang bahkan tak mempunyai seorang budakpun, kalian boleh meremehkanku dalam segi jumlah, namun kuperingatkan jangan pernah sekalipun menyulut api kepada Iblis pengkonsumsi bidak _King_ yang 'hanya' masuk sendiri ini. Karena ku yakin kalian akan menyesal nanti.

Lalu sebagai seorang _High-Class Devils_, bukankah aku seharusnya sudah mempunyai beberapa budak yang melayani, bukan, maksudku menjadi anggota keluarga baruku? Bukankah sudah kuberitahu, atau kalian memang payah dalam mengingat, aku aku 'hanya' malas mencari anggota untuk menjadi buda~ keluarga baruku.

Oke mari kita sudahi pembicaraan tentang siapa aku dan mari kalian biarkan aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju apartemen yang baru tadi sore mulai aku tempati. Sempat ada rasa ingin aku untuk mengunjungi sahabat kecilku itu sore hari tadi, namun karena beberapa masalah tentang barang – barangku, tanpa sadar kuhabiskan sore hariku disalah satu penawar jasa pengantar barang – barang pindahan.

Kulirik sebentar arloji yang terikat rapi ditangan kiriku, arloji itu menunjukkan tepat pukul 11, kualihkan pandanganku dari arloji berwarna putih itu dan kuedarkan pandanganku, berusaha mencari orang yang mungkin masih lewat, kenapa? Karena aku tersesat.

Tanpa mengetahui arah tujuan, kulanjutkan perjalanan 'panjang' ini sembari berharap bertemu seseorang. Aku terus berjalan masih tanpa tujuan, dasar bodoh! Hey aku bahkan baru sampai disini tadi sore, apa kalian pikir aku langsung tahu jalan disini karena aku adalah Iblis.

Aku melanjutkan perjalanku hingga aku menghentikan langkahku disebuah gang yang cukup gelap, bukan manusia atau Iblis yang kutemui, melainkan sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh berpakaian _sexy _yang nampak ingin pamer kekuatan.

'Oh sialnya aku.' Rutukku sendiri.

"Ara~sepertinya kita mendapat bahan percobaan untuk kekuatan baru kita." Ucap salah satu Malaikat Jatuh.

"Kau benar Kalawarner, mahluk rendahan ini dengan sukarela ingin menjadi tikus percobaan kita." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang berada disamping Malaikat yang dipanggil Kalawarner.

"Bisakah kalian minggir dari jalanku." Pintaku tak acuh.

"Ara~ternyata kau sudah tak sabar." Ucap Kalawarner sembari membuat sebuah **[Light Spear]** yang cukup membuat para _Low-Class Devils_ bergidik ngeri.

WUSSH

DUARR

"Ara~kau bahkan tak melawan, apa kau benar – benar sudah putus asa?" Ucap Kalawarner penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Tidak , aku hanya tak ingin melawan perempuan." Ucapku yang kini sudah meninggalkan para Malaikat Jatuh itu sejauh 15 meter dibelakang mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri tadi?" Tanya Kalawarner penasaran.

Namun aku tak menjawabnya, aku hanya menaikkan satu tanganku pertanda perpisahan sembari mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Iblisku.

"Sayonara, kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali." Ucapku sebelum aku terbang dengan sepasang sayap Iblisku.

"Hah~kurasa aku tak jadi sekolah disini saja." Gumanku penuh sesal karena maksud dari aku pindah kesini adalah untuk mencari kedamaian yang tak pernah kudapatkan saat aku masih tinggal di Denmark, "Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin." Jawabku sendiri.

"Mungkin beberapa menit menikmati kota dari atas tak ada salahnya." Ucapku. Tak jauh dari tempatku terbang saat ini terlihat sebuah _kekkai _kecilberwarna ungu yang menyelimuti sebuah area.

Karena rasa penasaranku yang begitu tinggi dengan kecepatan 'gila' aku melaju menuju tempat _kekkai _kecil itu. Aku lalu berhenti disebuah pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari _kekkai _itu. Dengan sedikit menajamkan pandangan Iblisku, aku berusaha mencari tahu apa yang diselimuti _kekkai _kecil itu.

"Sekolah.." ucapku, "Tunggu, bukankah itu sekolahku." Ucapku panik.

Kembali kuedarkan mataku menuju beberapa orang yang nampak menjaga _kekkai _kecil itu.

"Are~Sona?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, sejenak ku berpikir, "Jadi begitu." Ucapku sembari menepukkan tanganku.

Akupun langsung melaju menuju tempat perempuan yang kupanggil Sona tadi.

"Sona? Siapa yang sedang bertarung?" tanyaku sembari mencolek bahu kanannya.

"Rias dan seorang GRIGORI Malaikat Jatuh bernama Kokabiel." Jawab Sona yang masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oh." Ucapku singkat, "Eh tunggu, Rias? Malaikat Jatuh?" Ucapku penasaran.

"Memangnya kamu siapa sih?" Tanya Sona sembari perlahan menengok kebelakang.

"Na-naruto?" Tanya Sona yang hanya kubalas dengan sebuah senyuman, "Ka-kapan kau sampai?" tanya Sona masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Baru tadi sore." Jawabku singkat, "Apa benar yang bertarung didalam Rias?" tanyaku.

"Ya." Jawab Sona yang sudah kembali dalam mode _stoic_.

DUARR

Suara ledakan yang cukup besar, membuat _kekkai _yang Sona dan para budak Sitrinya sedikit berguncang.

DUARR

Ledakan yang kedua ini lebih besar dari ledakan yang pertama hingga membuat para budak Sona terguncang termasuk Sona yang langsung kutangkap.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku masih dalam keadaan memegang memapah Sona.

"A-aku tak apa." Jawab Sona sembari mengeluarkan semburat kecil yang membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Bolek aku masuk?" Tanyaku sembari membantu Sona berdiri.

"Silahkan." Jawabnya yang sudah kembali masuk ke mode _stoic._

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengembangkan sepasang sayap Iblis milikku untuk masuk ke dalam 'medan perang'.

**END NARUTO POV**

**RIAS POV**

DUARR

Suara ledakan yang disebakkan petir yang Akeno keluarkan.

DUARR

Suara ledakan kedua yang kini disebakkan **[Light Spear] **yang dikeluarkan Kokabiel tepat mengenai Iseei.

Tunggu, mengenai Issei?

Aku langsung berlari kearah kubangan kecil yang disebabkan **[Light Spear] **milik Kokabiel.

"Issei!" panggilku sembari mengangkat kepala _pawn-_ku itu.

"Bu-buchou." Jawabnya.

"Hahaha, apa ini adalah kekuatan sang legenda _Red Dragon Emperor_? Sungguh mengecewakan, kekuatanmu bahkan tak dapat menggoresku sedikitpun." Ucap Kokabiel dengan bangga, membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kalau begitu, akan segera aku akhiri semua ini." Ucap Kokabiel sembari membentuk sebuah **[Light Spear] **yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan sebuah Bus, "Dengan ini, akan segera timbul perang besar." Ucap Kokabiel sembari melemparkan **[Light Spear].**

WUSSHH

Aku hanya menutup mataku, pasrah akan kematian yang bahkan seorang _High-Class Devils _tak dapat hindari mengingat besarnya **[Light Spear] **itu, namun kutunggu beberapa lama tetap tak ada ledakan sedikitpun.

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dan kuanggat wajahku keatas supaya dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ara~Rias! Selalu tak bisa jauh dari masalah!" Ucap seseorang yang kini berada diatasku, menahan serangan Kokabiel yang sangat besar, aku hanya menatap tak percaya ketika melihat tubuh pemuda itu tak lecet sedikitpun.

**END RIAS POV**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ara~Rias! Selalu tak bisa jauh dari masalah!" ucap Naruto yang dengan mudah menghalau serangan **[Light Spear] **yang sangat besar itu.

Sementara yang ditanya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, begitu pula Kiba dan Xenovia yang baru selesai mengalahkan Cerberus hanya membelakakkan mata tak percaya melihat sebuah **[Light Spear] **yang 'cukup' besar tengah ditahan oleh seorang 'penyelamat' hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Na-naruto? Kaukah itu?" tanya Rias masih dalam mode tidak percaya.

"Mou, kau tak lucu Rias, bagaiman bisa kau melupakan Sahabat kecilmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada cemberut.

"Ku-kurang ajar kau!" Teriak Kokabiel kesal karena **[Light Spear] **yang 'cukup' untuk mengalahkan 100 _Middle-Class Devils _ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan, terlebih lagi tangan yang dipergunakan adalah tangan kiri.

"Are~ternyata kau masih disana?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi menghalau **[Light Spear] **milik Kokabiel.

"Kau!" Umpat Kokabiel kesal, lalu dengan cepat ia membentuk puluhan **[Light Spear] **yang siap menghunus tubuh Naruto.

WUSSSHH

Sejenak Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Verizon of Destruction : Area.

BLUMMM

Suara **[Light Spear] **yang meledak sebelum mencapai tempat Naruto, hal ini juga semakin membuat para budak – budak Iblis Rias dan dua orang Exorcist yang masih sadar, kembali membelakakkan matanya, sementara Rias hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Tak salah lagi ini memang kau.' Batin Rias.

Melihat puluhan **[Light Spear] **yangKokabiel buat lenyap dalam sekejap bahkan tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh tubuh Naruto, kekesalan Kokabiel semakin memuncak. Dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah botol kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna hitam, ia lalu membuka tutup botol dan dengan segera ia meminunya.

Tak lama kemudian, mulai muncul aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Kokabiel.

"Hahaha, dengan ini kalian akan mati mahluk rendahan." Ucap Kokabiel penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Uuum, apa itu yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Naruto, "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Naruto yang kini nampak lebih antusias.

Sementara para budak Rias dan dua orang Exorcist hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau!" Teriak Kokabiel penuh kekesalan, tak lama kemudian ia mulai meluncur dengan kecepatan yang 'WAH' menuju tempat Naruto.

BRAKK

Suara tinju yang berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto. "Are~kukira itu penambah kekuatan, ternyata hanya penambah kekuatan." Ucap Naruto meremehkan yang membuat Kokabiel semakin kesal.

Verizon of Destruction : Gravity

Dan seketika tubuh Kokabiel terhempas kebelakang menghantam gedung sekolah hingga menimbulkan sebuah lubang besar ditengah – tengah gedung tersebut.

Verizon of Destruction : Black Arrow

Seketika terbentuk ribuan anak panah berwarna hitam dengan aksen api yang membara berwarna ungu. Lalu Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Kokabiel jatuh.

WUSSHH

CRASSH

Ribuan anak panah itu langsung menerjang tubuh Kokabiel yang masih lemah.

ARRGHH

Rintih Kokabiel kesakitan karena diterjang ribuan anak panah. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Kokabiel untuk bangkit, Naruto langsung terbang mendekat ke tempat Kokabiel kini tersungkur dengan ribuan anak panah yang menancap pada badannya.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau!" Jawab Kokabiel penuh kekesalan.

"Kuanggap itu adalah pesan terakhir." Ucap Naruto.

Verizon of Destruction : Black Box

Seketika muncul sebuah kubus yang ukurannya cukup besar berwarna hitam dengan aksen api berwarna ungu membungkus tubuh Kokabiel.

Break Out

DUARRR

Kubus yang mengurung Kokabiel seketika meledak, namun hanya berkisar di area kubus itu terbentuk.

"Selesai!" Ucap Naruto sembari turun menuju tanah.

"Oy." Ucap Naruto sembari mendadahkan tangannya.

"Oh.." Ucap mereka singkat terbangun dari lamunan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kiba sembari menyiapkan kuda – kuda menyerang.

"Apa kau tak pernah mengajari etika pada para budakmu Rias?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hentikan Kiba-_kun_, dia bukan musuh." Perintah Rias yang langsung diindahkan Kiba, "Dan kau! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, mereka bukan budakku tapi keluargaku!" Ucap Rias sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu Rias." Ucap Naruto tak peduli.

"Rias! Bagaimana?" Tanya Sona yang baru datang bersama para budaknya yang nampak sedang kelelahan.

"Bisa kau lihat Sona, si bodoh itu mengamuk disini." Jawab Rias sembari menatap _intens _Naruto, yang lalu diikuti Sona.

"Naruto-_kun_, setidaknya kau hargai tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS." Ucap Sona.

"Maaf Sona-_chan_, aku hanya sedikit bersemangat." Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'Sona-_Chan_' 'Sona-_Chan_' 'Sona-_Chan_' 'Sona-_Chan_' 'Sona-_Chan_' 'Sona-_Chan_' 'Sona-_Chan_'

Kata – kata itu lalu bergema dalam kepalanya walaupun sang pengeluar bunyi sudah menyudahi ucapannya.

Sementara Sona masih tak bergeming dengan kata – kata Naruto, para budak Rias dan Sona hanya membelakakkan matanya mendengar seorang pemuda yang beraninya menyebut Sona dengan _suffix –chan_. Hingga salah seorang budak Sona maju kedepan.

"Hei pirang! Berani – beraninya kau menyebut _kaichou _dengan tambahan _–chan_." Ucap pemuda itu kesal sembari mengeluarkan _gauntlet_ berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti kodok.

"Sona! Apa dia budakmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya! Aku adalah budak terkuat Sona Sitri." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Heh! Kukira hanya Rias yang tak mengajari budaknya etika, ternyata kau juga Sona?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat pemuda tadi menggeram kesal.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau mengejek _kaichou_." Umpat pemuda itu sembari melaju menuju tempat Naruto.

Verizon of Destruction : Area.

WUSSSHH

BRAAKKK

Suara angin yang langsung menerpa pemuda tadi dan langsung menghantam sebuah pohon.

"Kau!" Ucap pemuda itu kesal.

Sementara para budak Sona yang lain langsung dalam posisi siap menyerang Naruto setelah melihat Saji yang dengan mudah ia hempaskan.

"Cukup! Saji kau diam saja, dan Naruto _-kun _ tolong maafkan budakku, dia memang kurang dalam etika." Pinta Sona yang nampak sudah sadar dari 'dunianya' sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu Sona_-chan_." Ucap Naruto sembari menurunkan tangan kirinya yang siap untuk menyerang.

"Terimakasih Naruto_ -kun_." Ucap Sona yang hanya dibalas senyuman menawan dari Naruto.

"Sekarang, Rias apa kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh~aku tak apa, dan terimakasih atas bantuannya." Ucap Rias yang baru terbangun dari lamunan menikmati pertarungan.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Naruto.

"Ano~Buchou siapa dia?" Tanya Kiba sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Siapa? Dia?" tanya Rias kepada Kiba yang hanya mengangguk.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Rias yang diikuti senyuman Sona yang tak pernah ia tampakkan pada siapapun. Hal ini juga membuat para budak Sona semakin bingung dengan tingkah _kaichou-_nya yang nampak berbeda dari hari – hari biasanya, ia yang selalu menang, ia yang selau benar, dan ia yang selalu memasang wajah _stoic_, kini semua hal itu berbanding terbalik setelah kedatangan seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_.

"Ne...ne~ Kiba-_kun_ apa kau benar tak mengetahui siapa dia?" Kini Akeno yang bertanya yang hanya dihadapkan gelengan tak tahu yang semakin membuat tawa Rias memuncak.

"Lama tak jumpa Akeno." Sapa Naruto.

"Lama tak jumpa Naruto _ -kun_." Balas Akeno sembari mengeluarkan senyuman tulus.

"Kurasa kau harus memperkenalkan Naruto-_kun_." Perintah Akeno.

"Kurasa kau benar Akeno." Ucap Naruto, "Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, atau kalian bisa memanggilku 'The Black Prince'." Ucap Naruto sembari menirukan gaya seorang _butler._

"D-dia? Tidak mungkin." Sangkal para budak Rias dan Sona dan dua orang Exorcist.

Sementara Rias semakin tertawa terpingkal – pingkal melihat ekspresi para budaknya dan budak Sona yang nampak _shock._

"Apa kalian kini sudah mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruto-_sama_, tolong maafkan Saji atas ketidaktahuaanya." Pinta Tsubaki.

"Bukankah aku sudah memaafkannya tadi, dan tolong panggil aku Naruto saja tanpa _–sama_, aku sedikit alergi dengan hal berbau keformalan." Pinta Naruto.

"Ha'I!~Naruto-_sa~_Naruto-_san._" Jawab Tsubaki.

"Kurasa sudah cukup perkenalannya Naruto_-kun_, kini saatnya kenapa kau malam – malam begini masih 'berkeliaran' sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Sona.

"Ano~sebenarnya aku tersesat tadi!" Jawab Naruto tersenyum sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Hal itu juga membuat para budak Sona dan Rias minus Akeno _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau ternyata belum berubah Naruto _-kun._" Ucap Sona sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Benar, dia masih saja ceroboh seperti biasanya." Lanjut Rias yang sudah selesai tertawa.

"Hey kalian juga tak banyak berubah, Rias! Kulihat hanya Oppaimu saja yang berubah, dan Sona! Bahkan sampai saat ini dadamu masih datar sama seperti dulu!" Teriak Naruto tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perkataanya.

Hal ini juga membuat Rias kembali tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar ucapan Naruto, sementara Sona kini tengah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang membuat para budaknya bergidik ngeri merasakan aura yang bahkan lebih pekat dari yang biasan _kaichou-_nya itu keluarkan ketika menyidang para siswa yang melanggar aturan.

"NA-RU-TO-_KUN_!" Ucap Sona sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung berbalik menatap Sona, "So-sona-_chan?_"

BUAGHH

Suara hantaman sebuah kepalan tangan kanan yang dilayangkan Sona tepat mengenai dagu Naruto dari bawah, hal ini juga membuat Rias semakin tertawa terbahak – bahak.

**Flashback OFF**

Kini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju sekolah barunya, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan 'bencana' yang ia rasakan tadi malam.

"HOAAMM" Suara Naruto menguap karena ia tak dapat mendapat waktu istirahat tadi malam.

"Naruto_-kun_!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut _ponytail_.

"Ara~Akeno, tumben kau tak bersama Rias?" Tanya Naruto.

"Fufufufu, apa kau menrindukan buchou?" Tanya Akeno menggoda.

"Hahaha, lama tak berjumpa denganmu, kini kau sudah pintar membuat lelucon Akeno!" Jawab Naruto sembari tertawa garing.

"Ohayou Naruto!" Sapa seorang gadis dari belakang.

"Oh Rias, Ohayou!" Sapa Naruto balik.

"Akeno! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Rias yang nampak diikuti _Knight-_nya, Yuuto Kiba.

"Ara~Buchou! Gomen." Jawab Akeno sembari tersenyum palsu.

'Dia tidak menyesal sama sekali, dan hey bukan begitu caranya minta maaf.' Batin Naruto sembari berjalan menuju sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, Issei, Asia, dan Koneko, ikut bergabung berjalan kesekolah dengan mereka.

"Ano~senpai!" Panggil Kiba pada Naruto.

"Hm~Eto?"

"Kiba desu, Yuuto Kiba!" Ucap Kiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh Kiba_-kun_! Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ano~kudengar _senpai_ sangat ahli dalam ilmu pedang di _Underworld_!" Ucap Kiba basa – basi.

"Ya." Naruto mengiyakan.

"Ano~kalau boleh, saya ingin mencoba bertarung dengan _senpai._" Pinta Kiba.

"Uuumm." Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Boleh, kapan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kiba mencoba memastikan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau dihalaman ruang klub kami sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Kiba.

"Boleh, lagipula kudengar dari Rias kalau kiba_-kun_ sangat pintar dalam ilmu pedang." Sanjung Naruto, "Yosh, aku sudah tak sabar!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat ia dipandang aneh oleh para siswa yang kebetulan juga sedang lewat gerbang.

'Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihatnya.'

'Ihh, norak sekali.'

'Dasar duren sinting!'

'Apa dia murid baru? Lalu kenapa dia bisa berjalan berasama Rias _Onee-sama,_Akeno_ Onee-sama, _dan Kiba_-kun?_'

Sementara sang tersangka hanya mengacuhkan bisik – bisik para siswa, 'Lihat saja akan aku taklukan kalian semua! Hahahahaa.' Batin Naruto sembari mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat para budak Rias _sweatdrop_ sementara Rias hanya geleng – geleng melihat tingkah Naruto.

**To be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N** : Fic pertama jadi mohon maaf kalau masih belum memuaskan hasrat membaca kalian. Author butuh banyak masukan dari kalian, jadi silahkan kalian beritahu Author kalau ada kesalahan. Oh dan Author ingin memberitahukan 2 hal yang sangat penting untuk masa depan fic ini, itupun kalau kalian suka.

1. Author masih belum menentukan pair, jadi silahkan Reader sekalian berpendapat dengan disertai alasan memilih pair tersebut.

2. Author masih bingung menentukan untuk anggota team Naruto, jadi Author sekali lagi mohon bantuan Readers sekalian untuk menetukan anggota team Naruto, boleh dari Naruto Universe diserati posisi yang pas untuk karakter tersebut, boleh juga OC dengan diserati deskripsi lengkap karakter itu.

Oke sekian Author Note untuk chapter ini, untuk update Author usahakan cepat. Oh dan satu lagi, buat para flamer silahkan kalian nge-_flame_ fic ini kalau kalian tidak suka, tapi jangan sekali – kali mengeluarkan kata 'BODOH'. ^^

* * *

**ArFI Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © ****Ichiei Ishibumi**

**The Black Prince © ArFI**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance.**

**Pairing : Naruto X ?**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Etc.**

* * *

Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang High-Class Devils yang berasal dari Pillars Agares, satu – satunya iblis yang menguasai sihir 'Verizon Destruction', namun yang mengejutkan ia belum mempunyai satu orangpun budak, dengan niat untuk mencari budak, ia pindah menuju jepang sekaligus untuk mengunjungi teman masa kecilnya.

* * *

**[Don't Like Don't Read]**

"Boleh, lagipula kudengar dari Rias kalau kiba_-kun_ sangat pintar dalam ilmu pedang." Sanjung Naruto, "Yosh, aku sudah tak sabar!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat ia dipandang aneh oleh para siswa yang kebetulan juga sedang lewat gerbang.

'Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihatnya.'

'Ihh, norak sekali.'

'Dasar duren sinting!'

'Apa dia murid baru? Lalu kenapa dia bisa berjalan berasama Rias _Onee-sama,_Akeno_ Onee-sama, _dan Kiba_-kun?_'

Sementara sang tersangka hanya mengacuhkan bisik – bisik para siswa, 'Lihat saja akan aku taklukan kalian semua! Hahahahaa.' Batin Naruto sembari mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat para budak Rias _sweatdrop_ sementara Rias hanya geleng – geleng melihat tingkah Naruto.

**To be Continue...**

Chapter II : My First Family

TRANK

Suara dua buah bilah pedang yang saling bertubrukan.

"Ternyata..." Ucap Naruto sembari kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, "...apa yang dikatakan Rias bukan hanya bualan semata." Lanjutnya sembari melompat mundur untuk mengatur nafas.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menandingi kecepatanku." Ucap Naruto masih dengan nafas yang memburu. Sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan keluargaku Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias yang berdiri bersama dengan para budaknya tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Kiba duel.

"Yosh... kali ini aku akan serius." Ucap Naruto. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingaran sihir berwarna hitam dengan aksen api berwarna ungu disamping kanan Naruto, Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah lingkaran sihir itu, berusaha mengambil sesuatu.

SRINGG

Suara gemricik yang keluar bersama dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir milik Naruto, kini nampak sebuah pedang berwarna hitam pekat dengan aksen api berwarna ungu yang menyelimuti pedang itu.

"Ano.. kenapa semua lingkaran sihir dan apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto-san selalu memiliki warna dan aksen api yang sama?" Tanya Asia yang diberianggukan Issei kepada Rias.

"Itu karena Naruto-kun adalah keturunan Pillars Agares yang terkenal dengan api ungunya." Jawab Rias tanpa menoleh sedikitpun yang hanya diberi anggukan mengerti dari Issei dan Asia.

"Ano~Buchou pedang apa yang dipegang Naruto-san itu?" Tanya Xenovia sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah..." Rias sedikit berpikir.

1 Detik, Xenovia dan para budak Rias masih menunggu jawaban.

2 Detik, mereka masih menunggu.

3 Detik, masih setia menunggu.

4 Detik, mereka mulai tak sabar.

"..entahlah! aku lupa." Lanjut Rias dengan muka innocent, sementara para budaknya hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban ketuanya itu.

Kembali ke arena.

Naruto yang kini nampak menggengam sebuah pedang berwarna hitam mulai menyiapkan kuda – kuda.

'Ini akan tambah menarik.' Batin Kiba yang langsung berlari menerjang mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Naruto, sementara Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan kuda – kuda, nampak diam sembari memejamkan matanya ditempat itu.

"Buchou! Apa yang dilakukan Naruto-san? Kalau ia tak menghindar ia akan mati!" Teriak Issei panik, sementara Rias tak menjawabnya malah ia hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto.

Kini Kiba sudah berada pada jarak tebasan pedang miliknya, ia lalu dengan segera mengangkat pedang miliknya itu, berusaha menebas tubuh Naruto dari atas.

TRANKK

Suara yang terdengar nyaring ini sukses membuat Kiba dan para budak Rias minus Akeno membelakakkan matanya.

"Ah aku baru ingat!" Teriak Rias yang sukses mendapat atensi dari para budaknya termasuk Kiba, "Pedang itu adalah..." Ucap Rias sengaja ia gantung, "Elucidator." Lanjtu Rias yang membuat Kiba membelakakkan matanya tak percaya, sementara Naruto masih dalam ekspresi yang sama.

WUSSHH

Seketika tubuh Kiba terhempas setelah menerima tekanan yang sangat besar dari tubuh Naruto.

BRUUKK

Tubuh Kiba yang membentur sebuah pohon tak jauh dibelakangnya, Asia dan Issei yang melihat bagaimana Kiba terbentur dengan keras itu berusaha untuk berlari kearahnya namun dihalangi oleh Rias.

"Buchou?" Tanya Issei heran.

"Biarkan mereka Issei, dengan begini pengalaman bertarung Kiba akan bertambah." Ucap Rias yang diberi pengertian dari Asia dan Issei.

'Fufufufu, ternyata kau bertambah sadis Naruto-kun.' Batin Akeno sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Buchou apa aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya salah satu perempuan yang baru saja direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis oleh Rias, Xenovia.

"Silahkan." Jawab Rias singkat. Xenovia pun dengan segera berlari menuju arena, tepatnya empat Kiba saat ini tengah tersungkur.

Kiba yang sudah tersungkur hanya dengan sekali serang, terlihat mencoba bangkit, namun semangatnya tak berimbang dengan kondisi fisiknya saat ini, berkali – kali ia gagal mencoba bangkit hingga sebuah tangan berwarna putih mulus muncul didepannya, ia pun lalu mendongak mencoba melihat sang pemilik tangan putih itu.

"Xenovia?" Tanya Kiba heran, yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyum kecil, Kiba yang mengerti arti senyum itu langsung meraih uluran tangan dari Xenovia tanpa ragu.

"Ara~Rias apa maksudmu membiarkan pengguna Durandal ini masuk?" Tanya Naruto dengan berteriak.

"Itu bukan kehendakku, dia ingin masuk sendiri!" Teriak Rias balik.

"Hah." Naruto menghela nafas, "..baiklah, tapi kau yang tanggung konsekuensinya." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan sungkan, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!" Teriak Rias sembari tersenyum percaya diri.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang Knight milik Rias yang telah siap dengan pedang mereka masing – masing, Kiba dengan Holy Eraser dan Xenovia dengan Durandal.

"Yosh mari kita lanjutkan!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat yang langsung dijawab oleh Kiba dan Xenovia dengan berlari kearah Naruto.

TRANK

Bunyi gesekan antara Elucidator milik Naruto dengan Durandal milik Xenovia yang datang dari samping kanan.

'Gawat!' Batin Naruto ketika melirik Kiba yang telah bersiap menebasnya dari sisi kiri atas yang kosong tanpa perlindungan. Dengan segera ia mendorong pedangnya yang mebuat Xenovia terdorong kebelakang, ia pun dengan segera mencoba melompat kebelakang, mencoba menghindari tebasan pedang Kiba.

DUARRR

Suara ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh tebasan pedang milik Kiba.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Deru nafas Naruto yang memburu setelah menghindari serangan Kiba, "Kurasa kau memang hebat." Puji Naruto sembari memegangi bahu kirinya yang sedikit tergores sisi tajam pedang Kiba, "Tak kusangka kau bisa melukaiku." Lanjutnya. "Tapi..." Ucap Naruto sengaja ia gantung ketika dengan sangat cepat menghilang dari posisinya. Hal ini dengan jelas membuat Kiba dan Xenovia kebingungan.

"...masih kurang cepat." Lanjutnya ketika ia sudah berada didepan Kiba dengan posisi berjongkok dan bersiap menebas kedua kaki Kiba, Kiba berusaha menghindar namun rasa panik menghalinganya.

"Cukup!" Teriak Rias yang sukses membuat Naruto, Kiba, dan Xenovia beralih pandang.

"Rias! Kau bilang jangan sungkan." Protes Naruto, sementara Kiba hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Memang aku bilang jangan sungkan, tapi aku tak bisa melihat anggota keluargaku kesakitan." Bela Rias.

"Itu bukan alasan Rias." Ucap Naruto masih dengan nada kesal, sementara Elucidator yang ia pegang perlahan menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

"Ara~Naruto-kun ngambek." Ucap Akeno yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"U-URUSAI!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau tak apa Kiba?" Tanya Issei.

"Aku tak apa Issei-san." Jawab Kiba sembari tersenyum, "Dan terimakasih Xenovia karena telah membantuku." Lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan apa – apa, lagipula aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan Naruto-senpai." Jawab Xenovia.

"Baiklah, kurasa janjiku sudah kupenuhi untuk melawanku Kiba, yah walupun aku tidak merasa sudah melawanmu." Ucap Naruto, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Jaa Ne." Pamit Naruto yang langsung hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Bagaimana Kiba?" Tanya Rias.

"Sepertinya gelar 'The Black Prince' cocok untuknya Buchou." Jawab Kiba.

"Ah... kau benar, dia memang kuat." Ucap Rias, "Ku harap suatu saat dia menjadi pangeranku." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengharap yang sukses membuat Issei mengerutu tak jelas.

"Ara~Issei-kun kenapa kau tampak kesal?"Tanya Akeno disertai senyuman palsunya.

"U-urasi!" Teriaknya.

"Issei-san, kau tak perlu khawatir kalau Buchou bersama Naruto-san, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap Kiba yang membuat Issei berlari menjauh darinya karena jijik.

"Issei-san kenapa kau lari dariku!" Teriak Kiba sembari berlari mengejar Issei.

"Pergilah Kiba, jangan dekati aku!" Pinta Issei masih dengan kondisi berlari.

"Kenapa Issei-san, apa kau tak mau bersamaku?" Tanya Kiba innocet.

"TIDAKKKK" Teriaknya.

- The Black Prince -

Seperti pagi biasanya, Naruto berangkat menuju sekolah, pagi yang tenang tanpa gangguan, pagi yang diawali dengan jogging singkat, dilanjutkan dengan mandi, lalu sarapan dengan ramen yang menurutnya adalah makanan dewa yang tak mungkin ia bisa makan ketika masih tinggal di Denmark karena para pelayannya yang melarangnya sarapan dengan ramen menurut perintah ibunya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan sekolah. Sempurna (?) setidaknya itu sampai saat ini entah kapan kesempurnaan ini akan terus berlanjut, karena kesempurnaan itu tak ada, bahkan tuhan yang dianggap para manusia sempurna pun kini telah tiada.

Setelah melaksanakan pelajaran kini tiba saatnya istirahat, dimana biasanya digunakan para siswa untuk sedikit mengisi tenaga untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, tak terkecuali sang tokoh utama kita yang kini nampak berjalan menuju Kantin sekolah. Perjalanan menuju sekolah itu pun nyaris sempurna tanpa ada halangan, tapi sekali lagi saya beritahu kesempurnaan itu tak pernah ada, dan betul saja perjalanan yang nyaris sempurna itu kini telah berubah menjadi tidak sempurna berkat puluhan siswa yang nampak mengelilingi salah satu meja. Karena penasaran pun ia langsung berjalan mendekat.

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto sembari menerobos kerumunan para siswa itu. Setelah berjuang melewati kerumunan para siswa itu ia kini telah sampai ditengah para keremunan siswa itu, tepat didepan seorang perempuan yang menjadi pusat kerumuna itu.

"Kau!" Ucapnya sembari menunjuk kearah gadis itu.

**Occult Research Club**

Nampak para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang tengah berkumpul didalam ruangan klub itu, Koneko yang sibuk dengan camilannya, Kiba yang sibuk memoles pedangnya, Rias yang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen, dan Akeno yang nampak masih setia berdiri disampingnya. Issei? Entah ia kemana.

Keadaan pun tenang karena tak ada satupun yang oran-Iblis yang mencoba membuka percakapan. Hingga,

BRAKK

Bunyi pintu yang didobrak yang sukses membuat para penghuni ruangan itu beralih pandang kearah pintu, mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani masuk dengan cara mendobrak itu.

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias heran melihat Naruto yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Rias.."

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Rias ada..." Jawab Naruto masih dengan nada tersenggal.

"Akeno ambilkan minum untuk Naruto-kun!" Perintah Rias. Akeno yang hendak pergi mengambil minum pun mengurungkan niatnya ketika Naruto menolak.

"Tidak Rias... Ini darurat.." Tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah..lalu sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Rias kembali.

"Monster..." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Rias dan para keluarga Iblisnya memiringkan alis bingung, hendan ia bertanya kembali namun ia urungkan ketika Issei datang dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Issei?" Tanya Rias bingung.

"Buchou...gawat Buchou.." Jawab Issei.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias bingung.

"Ada..." Jawab Issei menggantung karena terdengar suara yang mirip ledakan dari belakang Naruto dan Issei.

BRAKK

Seketika pintu yang berada dibelakang Naruto dan Issei hancur berkeping – keping, para penghuni ruangan itu langsung menyiapkan kuda – kuda bertarung, minus Naruto dan Issei yang nampak ketakutan.

Perlahan dari asap yang timbul itu muncul bayangan sosok gadis dengan potongan rambut sebahu, para anggota keluarga Iblis Rias pun bersiap menyerang sosok yang masih tebungkus asap itu, namun mereka urungkan ketika Rias menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rias sembari memicingkan matanya kearah bayangan gadis itu.

Perlahan tubuh gadis itu mulai nampak jelas, terlihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan mereka dengan rambut berwarna pink sebahu dan iris mata emerald pun terlihat.

"Sakura? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Rias.

"Rias! Lama tak berjumpa." Jawab gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Kau benar – benar Sakura?" Rias mencoba memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku Sakura." Jawab Sakura, "Maaf mengganggumu dan maaf atas pintu itu." Pinta Sakura. "Ini semua salahnya, kalau saja ia tak lari dariku." Lanjutnya sembari memberi deathglare pada Naruto yang semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

"Tak masalah, kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Rias.

"Baru pagi ini." Jawabnya sembari menarik kerah seragam Naruto yang mencoba lari darinya (lagi).

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kau kesini? Tak mungkin kau jauh – jauh kesini hanya untuk berkunjungkan?" Tanya Rias.

"Itu benar, aku kesini atas perintah Kushina-sama untuk membawa 'anak nakal' ini." Jawabnya dengan deathglare tajam kearah Naruto yang masih ia pegang dengan satu tangan.

Sementara Rias hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Baik karena aku sudah mendapatkan 'anak nakal' ini kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Kukira kau akan sedikir lama disini, kau tahu aku rindu bermain denganmu." Ucap Rias kecewa.

"Tenanglah setelah urusan ini selesai aku akan sering bermain lagi denganmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kupegang janjimu." Ucap Rias.

"Oh dan satu lagi, apa dia peeragemu?" Tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah Issei yang dijawab Rias dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tolong kau jaga dia, karena sekali lagi kupergoki dia mencoba mengintipku aku tak akan segan." Pinta Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyum kecil Rias.

"Samapai jumpa." Ucap Sakura yang lalu ditelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"ISSSSEEIIII." Panggil Rias dengan nada horror.

"H-ha'i Buchou." Jawab Issei gugup.

"Kau tahu..." Ucap Rias sengaja ia gantung.

"A-apa Buchou?"

"...aku sangat malu karena kau mengintip teman masa kecilku!" Teriak Rias, "Jadi..." lanjutnya ia gantung kembali.

"A-apa Buchou?"

"..sebagai hukuman..." Ucap Rias, sementara Issei hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Rias perintahkan. "...kau harus mendapat lima puluh kontrak dalam waktu satu minggu!" Teriak Rias.

"H-hai Bucou!" Jawab Issei yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Ara~Buchou, apa kau tak terlalu keras dengan Issei-kun?" Tanya Akeno.

"Hah...mau bagaimana lagi, kumaklumi sifat mesumnya itu, tapi tidak kali ini, tidak untuk mengintip teman masa kecilku."

"Ano~Buchou, Sakura-san itu siapa?" Tanya Asia.

"Oh dia, dia hanya teman masa kecilku, Sona, dan Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias.

"Jadi dia juga Iblis?" Tanya Koneko.

"Tentu saja dia Iblis, dan kau tahu Koneko-chan dia itu adalah salah satu Iblis penguasa senjutsu terbaik di _Underworld._" Jawab Rias.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Koneko yang kini nampak antusias.

"Tentu saja, apa kau ingin melawannya?" Tanya Rias yang dibalas anggukan kepala Koneko.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan padanya kalau ia datang berkunjung lagi." Ucap Rias.

"Lalu Buchou, kenapa ia kemari mencari Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, lagipula kalau ia diperintahkan Kushina-sama pasti itu menyangkut hal yang penting." Jawab Rias seadanya.

- The Black Prince –

Naruto dan Sakura yang berteloportasi menggunakan lingkaran sihir kini telah sampai didepan sebuah bangunan bergaya eropa klasik yang ukurannya hampir menyamai 2 buah kastil dengan keadaan Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan diri namun tak bisa karena cengkraman kuat tangan Sakura pada kerah seragam sekolahnya.

"Sakura-chan, tolong lepaskan aku." Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, kau harus masuk dulu." Tolak Sakura sembari berjalan kearah pintu rumah yang besar itu.

"Tidak Sakura-chan, tidak, aku tak mau masuk." Tolak Naruto namun Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab sembari menunngu pintu itu terbuka. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, Sakura dan Naruto pun berjalan lurus mengikuti karpet berwarna hitam dengan aksen ungu dan para pelayan yang menyambut mereka dari samping karpet itu.

Mereka kemudian menaiki sebuah tangga yang berada diujung karpet itu, mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang tingginya sama dengan pintu masuk tadi.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon." Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak." Tolak Sakura mentah – mentah.

"Onegai Sakura-chan." Pinta Naruto memelas.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak." Tolak Sakura (lagi) sembari mendorong pintu itu.

KRIEET

Suara deru pintu itu menandakan jalan masuk telah tebuka, didepan mereka nampak sebuah meja panjang yang muat untuk hampit 20 orang, namun hanya nampak 4 orang yang mengisi bangku – bangku itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan dan beberapa pelayan yang nampak tengah menyiapkan makanan.

Sakura pun terus menyeret Naruto hingga mereka tiba dikursi yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua. Sakura pun langsung mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi itu, namun Naruto masih setia dengan keadaan berdiri sembari menundukkan kepala kelantai, takut melihat tatapan 4 orang yang mengisi bangku itu.

"Duduk Naruto!" Perintah Sakura namun tak ia indahkan.

Dengan segera Sakura kembali berdiri lalu mendorng Naruto agar maju kedepan kursi yang telah disiapkan, dengan berat hati Naruto pun duduk yang lalu disusul dengan Sakura disampingnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah.

"A-apa maksud Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tak perlu pura – pura tak tahu Naruto, kami semua sudah tahu." Jawab seorang perempuan berambut Pirang.

"A-aku masih tak mengerti dan aku tak pura – pura Baa-san." Elak Naruto.

"Hah, sudah kuduga ini pasti sulit." Keluh seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung saja, Kushina." Ucap seorang pria berambut putih kepada perempuan berambut merah yang dipanggil Kushina.

Sejenak Kushina melirik kearah pria berambut pirang.

"Bagaimana Minato?" Tanya Kushina yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Naruto." Panggil Kushina.

"Ha'I, Kaa-san."

"Kau tahu Sakura-chan Kaa-san lepaskan dari keluarga Iblis Kaa-san?" Tanya Kushina.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa Kaa-san apa Sakura-chan sudah tidak hebat lagi?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Naruto." Jawab Kushina.

"Lalu kenapa Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto sedikti berteriak.

"Sebenar..." Jawab Kushina namun terpotong Naruto.

"Apa Kaa-san tidak sayang Sakura-chan lagi."

"Sebenarnya.."

"Apa Kaa-san mau Sakura-chan jadi Iblis liar." Potong Naruto (lagi) yang sukses membuat Kushina kesal.

BRAKKK

Suara gebrakan sebuah tangan berasal dari seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang sukses membuat Naruto ketakutan dan para pelayan yang berhamburan keluar.

"Ba-baa-san." Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Hei bocah, dengarkan perkataan Ibumu dulu, kau kira sopan memotong ucapan seseorang, apa kau sudah lupa etika, dasar, 4 tahun kau hidup didunia manusia dan kau sudah seperti ini." Bentak perempuan itu.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, Naruto hanya terkejut." Ucap pria berambut putih kepada perempuan berambut pirang mencoba menenangkan.

"Hah, baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafakan." Ucap Tsunade yang membuat Naruto semakin menunduk ketakutan, membuat Sakura mencoba tertawa namun ia urungkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa bisa Kaa-san lanjutkan?" Tanya Kushina yang diberi anggukan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan Kaa-san lepaskan karena ada suatu alasan, sebelum Kaa-san beritahu alasannya Kaa-san ingin bertanya dulu." Pinta Kushina.

"Apa itu Kaa-san?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapat peerage?" Tanya Kushina diberi gelengan Naruto.

"Sudah Kuduga, kau memang hanya bermain – main didunia manusia kan?" Tanya Minato.

"Anata, bisa anata diam sebentar!" Pinta Kushina dengan nada dingin.

"Ba-baik Kushina." Ucap Minato dengan nada takut. Hal ini juga semakin hasrat Sakura untuk tertawa makin banyak melihat para lelaki dikeluarga ini yang takut pada para perempuan dikeluarga ini.

"Jadi kau belum menemukan satu peerage pun?" Tanya Kushina kembali dan dibalas gelangan kepala Naruto lagi.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan didunia manusia Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"I-itu..." Ucap Naruto yang mencoba mencari alasan, "..Kaa-san tahu kan sulit sekali mencari manusia atau Iblis yang berpotensi disana." Elak Naruto.

"Tidak, dari yang dikatakan kepala pelayan, kau hanya bermalas-malasan selama disana." Ucap Kushina dengan fakta yang membuat Naruto tak bisa berkutik lagi.

'Kuso, kenapa tua bangka itu melapor.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Karena itu, mau tidak mau Kaa-san akan memilihkan satu anggota peerage milikmu."

"Kaa-san..." Ucap Naruto mencoba mencari alasan namun terpotong.

"Tidak, kami tak menerima alasan lagi Naruto, kami sudah cukup bersabar selama ini." Potong lelaki berambut putih.

"Itu benar yang dikatakan Jiraiya-jiji Naruto, kami sudah cukup bersabar selama ini." Ucap Minato membenarkan ucapan pria berambut putih yang dipanggil Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu kan?" Tanya Naruto yang diberi anggukan kepala Kushina, "Lalu siapa dia?" Lanjutnya.

"Ehemm." Kushina berdehem membuat Sakura mendorong kursi yang ia duduki dan langsung berdiri membuat Naruto bingung.

"Sakura-chan kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto polos sementara Sakura tetap diam menahan tawa.

"Dia peerage yang Kaa-san pilih Naruto." Ucap Kushina.

"Heh? Apa bisa Kaa-san ulangi." Pinta Naruto.

"Dia peerage yang Kaa-san pilih Naruto." Tegas Kushina.

"Oh." Ucap Naruto singkat, namun tak lama kemudian otak Naruto mencoba mengulang kalimat yang dikeluarkan ibunya dan mencoba mengulang memorinya saat masih berdebat tentang Sakura yang dilepaskan ibunya.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

4 Detik

5 Detik

"Heh!" Teriak Naruto tidak percaya, sementara tawa Sakura yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah setelah melihat ekspresi tak percaya dari muka Naruto.

**To be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : **Yosh update – update, ngak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka, terimakasih bagi yang sudah Fav, Foll, Review, Saran, dan yang cuman jadi Silent Reader. Chapter ini mungkin masih kurang bagus, karena itu Author mohon kritikan yang membangun seperti yang di chapter kemarin buat evaluasi Author. Dan Sakura? Kalian pasti sudah menebak posisi apa yang ditempati Sakura, yang pasti bukan Rook, Author pilih Sakura setelah berpikir bersama teman Author selama satu minggu, dan akhirnya melahirkan keputusan ini. Untuk Sakura saya tekankan lagi tidak bisa ganggu gugat, silahkan bagi yang tak suka tekan tombol 'back', ngak usah flame atau bashing chara karena tak akan mengubah pendirian Author. Oh dan yang terakhir bagi yang mau usul peerage, masih dibuka untuk.

1 Rook

1 Bishop

1 Knight

2 Pawn

****Untuk 'Queen' silahkan ikuti poling diprofil saya lalu vote yang menurut Readers suka. Poling akan ditutup pada Chapter 4.**

* * *

**ArFI Out.**


End file.
